De héroes con complejo de Edipo y pelirrojas paranoicas
by Escristora
Summary: Que los Potter las prefieren pelirrojas es algo que todos saben. Y, aunque a Ginny nunca le ha importado lo más mínimo, las cosas comienzan a complicarse cuando ciertos rumores empiezan a circular por el colegio. Regalo para Kristy SR.


_Este fic es un regalo para mi Amigo Invisible:** ¡Kristy SR!** Espero que la historia satisfaga tus expectativas y que te saque una sonrisa porque sé que lo necesitas ;)_

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes son de J.K. La imagen pertenece a nami86.

*Derechos reservados sobre la canción de Celestina Warbeck. Soy una letrista maravillosa.

* * *

**De héroes con complejo de Edipo y pelirrojas paranoicas**

* * *

Querido diario:

¡Acabo de pasar el mejor rato de mi vida!

Esta noche, durante la celebración del campeonato de quidditch (¡Ganamos! ¡Chupaos esa, resto de casas!), Harry me ha besado. ME HA BESADO. ¡A mí! Todavía no me lo creo. Tendrías que haber visto la cara de ese goblin de Romilda Vane. Todo el mundo sabe que estaba deseando echarle el guante a la varita de Harry.

Soy tan feliz que no puedo parar de sonreír. ¡Me duele la mandíbula de tanto hacerlo!

Una parte de mí querría haber detenido el tiempo durante nuestro paseo nocturno (¡nuestro paseo!), pero en esta vida no se puede tener todo lo que uno quiere. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos fuera, paseando por los jardines de Hogwarts y tampoco es que me importe demasiado. Fue maravilloso.

¡Si hasta entiendo la letra de las canciones de esa horrible cantante melódica que le gusta tanto a mamá! Quién lo diría, ¿eh?

_Hoy todo es perfecto. _

_El cantar de los fénix adormece mis sentidos,_

_mientras los majestuosos hipogrifos emprenden el vuelo, _

_desplegando sus alas para no volver atrás. _

_El vibrante plumaje de los Fwooper brilla más que nunca_

_y el mundo se detiene durante un efímero instante._

_Porque hoy todo es perfecto._

¡Celestina Warbeck describe tan bien lo que siento!

La verdad es que estoy ansiosa porque llegue mañana y asegurarme de que no estoy soñando. ¡Quién lo diría! Con lo que me costó sacarme a Harry de la cabeza y aquí me tienes: igual de enamorada que hace tres años.

Estoy tan emocionada que dudo que pueda dormir, pero tengo que intentarlo. ¡No quiero tener ojeras mañana!

Seguiré informando,

Ginny.

P.D: la cara de Ron fue memorable. Parecía que le hubieran golpeado el estómago con una bludger.

* * *

_Querido diario:_

_Harry tiene un maravilloso lunar detrás de la oreja izquierda y otro todavía más apetecible en la parte superior de su espalda._

_No diré cómo lo he descubierto. Ron anda con la mosca detrás de la oreja y puede que decida cotillear entre mis pertenencias, así que prefiero no arriesgarme._

_G._

* * *

Querido diario:

Mi relación con Harry va viento en popa (si es que se le puede llamar relación al puñado días que llevamos juntos. Se puede, ¿verdad? Yo creo que sí), aunque me siento un poco observada. Parece ser que llamamos la atención de todo Hogwarts. Panda de cotillas metomentodo.

Harry es genial, estupendo, único, maravilloso, guapo y fantástico. ¡Nunca imaginarás lo que me ha confesado hoy! ¡Que llevaba meses callándose lo que sentía por mí! MESES; JA. Yo estuve años tratando de ignorar lo que sentía y cuando por fin lo logré, va él y me besa. ¿Y pretende que lo compadezca? A otra con esas.

¿Sabes lo que me respondió cuando se lo dije? Se rio, me estrechó contra él, me besó y murmuró contra mi boca que yo tenía razón. Después de eso yo lo besé de nuevo, él me agarró por la cintura atrayéndome hacia él hasta que desaparecieron los pocos centímetros de espacio que había entre nosotros y… Digamos solamente que la cosa se descontroló un poco. Y no, no fue en absoluto culpa mía (bueno, puede que un poco).

Sin embargo, no todo es bueno. Como dije al principio, Harry y yo nos hemos convertido en la atracción de feria de todo Hogwarts (¡ni que tuviésemos gnomos en la cara!), por lo que todos creen tener el derecho a murmurar a nuestras espaldas. Y no creas que cosas decentes y simpáticas como que somos la pareja más adorable del colegio (conste que lo somos), para nada.

Hoy escuché a la estúpida de Romilda Vane decir algo que… AGH.

¡Uf! Es que lo pienso y me arde la sangre. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan rastrera?

Resulta que estaba con su grupito de arpías en la Sala Común cuando yo entré y la escuché decir en voz alta que Harry… ¡Que Harry tenía complejo de Edipo y que por eso salía conmigo!

¡Y encima tuvo la desfachatez de retarme con la mirada! No sé cómo fui capaz de contenerme porque te aseguro que en ese momento le hubiera arrancado los pelos uno a uno. ¡Maldita hija de banshee! Espero que algún día le den su merecido. (Puede que yo me encargue de hacerlo si me pilla de mal humor).

En fin. He decidido que no voy a permitir que nadie me amargue los primeros pasos de mi relación con Harry y menos ese trol que supura envidia por los poros.

A partir de ahora sólo escribiré cosas agradables y no haré caso a las habladurías.

Ginny.

P.D: he estado pensando en que quizás deberíamos aclarar las cosas con Dean. Vale que cortamos hace un tiempo, pero lo último que quiero es que él pueda hacer oídos a esa estúpida de Vane. Dean vale más que eso y no debería juntarse con gentuza así.

* * *

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy, Harry y yo hemos hecho una pequeña escapada nocturna. ¡Ha sido increíble recorrer los pasillos de Hogwarts bajo su capa de invisibilidad y alejarnos de miradas fastidiosas!_

_Al pobre Neville casi le da un infarto cuando vio que el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abría y no entraba nadie por la puerta. _

_P.D: no pensé que fuera posible, pero resulta que los ojos de Harry son más verdes cuánto más cerca los miras. _

* * *

La vida es una mierda, Hogwarts es una mierda y los alumnos de este colegio son una mierda. Siento unas ganas horribles de partirles la cara a unos cuantos. ¿Es que no pueden dejarnos en paz?

Resulta que los troles de Romilda Vane y sus amigas no son las únicas que han estado esparciendo rumores sobre nosotros. ¡COMO SI NO BASTASE CON TENER AL ENEMIGO DENTRO DE GRYFFINDOR!

Hoy, después de estudiar durante un par de horas en la biblioteca para los TIMOS, me dirigí al lago, donde había quedado con Harry porque él creía que necesitaba que me diera un poco el aire (¿verdad que es un encanto?). El caso es que iba yo a mi aire cuando… ¿Adivinas con quién me encontré a mitad de camino?

¿Cómo dices? ¿Una chica con cara de perro y una serpiente bordada en la túnica? ¿Esa que cada vez que habla escupe veneno? ¿Cuyo nombre empieza por pe de… De poltergeist? ¡Pues has acertado!

La encantadora Pansy y un grupito de Slytherins rastreros me han acorralado en mitad de un pasillo repleto de personas y me han gritado:

—¡Eh, Weasley! ¿Sabías que Potter sale contigo porque tiene complejo de Edipo?

—¡Seguro que en más de una ocasión te ha llamado mami mientras te metía mano!

—¿Cuándo está excitado te llama mamá?

—¿Qué se siente, Weasley, al saber que a tu novio le va su madre muerta?

Quise que me tragase la tierra allí mismo, pero por suerte no lo hizo.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que lancé un par de hechizos mocomurciélago y salí corriendo, con el corazón en un puño, hasta que llegué al lugar de encuentro que había dispuesto con Harry. Por un instante, me vi tentada a advertirle sobre lo que se rumoreaba en el colegio, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que él ya tiene bastante con tanto Quién-todo-el-mundo-sabe y salvar al mundo, así que me callé. Y lo peor es que, en lugar de disfrutar del momento junto al amor de mi vida, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en si mientras me acariciaba la melena, estaba pensando en su madre muerta. ¿NO ES HORRIBLE?

Harry no busca en mí a la madre que perdió. ¿Verdad? ¿O sí lo hace? Por Merlín, tengo que dejar de prestar atención a las mentiras que se inventan un atajo de envidiosos sin vida. ¡Me están haciendo dudar de Harry!

Merlín, soy la peor persona del mundo.

Ya sé que en la primera entrada escribí que como me respondieras irías a la basura de inmediato, pero en estos momentos me gustaría que pudieras hablar. O darme un buen capón por pensar estas estupideces.

Se despide:

Ginny Soyunaidiota Weasley.

* * *

_Querido diario:_

_Me he encontrado con Ernie (¡ERNIE!) por el pasillo y, como quien no quiere la cosa, se me ha acercado y me ha dicho:_

_«¿La madre de Potter no era pelirroja?»_

_Quiero morirme._

_Ginny._

* * *

Querido diario:

Esta mañana, en el Gran Comedor, mientras desayunábamos, la gente nos miraba y murmuraba con cada gesto cariñoso que Harry tenía para conmigo. Menos mal que él estaba entretenido comiendo y charlando con Ron sobre los últimos resultados de la liga de quidditch. No sé cómo se tomaría las habladurías de la gente.

Ah, por cierto, Hermione lo sabe. Es una especie de ser omnipotente y omnisciente porque lo ve y lo sabe todo. No sé cómo no se ha dado cuenta todavía de que mi hermano está loco por ella. Bueno, a lo que iba. Tras desayunar, Hermione me ha retenido y me ha dicho que ella está al tanto de los rumores (y de mi pelea con Parkinson, pero esa es otra historia). Está de acuerdo en que, por el momento, mantengamos a Harry al margen por su propia tranquilidad y asevera que este tema se olvidará en un par de semanas.

Yo no estoy tan segura de ello y temo el día en Harry se entere de lo que está ocurriendo. Creo que le destrozaría.

G.

* * *

_Creo que me estoy volviendo loca._

_Hoy tuve una pesadilla: estaba en clase de pociones y, el caldero en el que yo estaba trabajando, explotaba, lo que provocó que mi pelo se volviera de color negro. Toda la clase se giró a mirarme y, mientras me señalaban con el dedo, Harry se acercó a mí y rompió conmigo porque ‹‹las morenas no son su tipo››._

_Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos: necesito respuestas._

* * *

Querido diario:

Sabes mejor que nadie todas las estupideces que he cometido a lo largo de mi corta vida, pero puedo asegurarte que nunca, jamás, hice algo tan absurdo y patético como lo de hoy.

Podría disculparme diciendo que las últimas semanas han sido horribles o que no estaba en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, pero eso no cambiaría lo ocurrido. Le he puesto varias pruebas a Harry para comprobar si su amor por mí es, en realidad, producto del grave trastorno psicológico del que le acusa todo el colegio. Soy lamentable, un despojo humano, pero a lo hecho, pecho.

La primera prueba fue algo sutil, simple. Solamente quería ir preparando el terreno, así que me planté delante de Harry con varios botes de tinta de diferentes colores (naranja, amarillo, azul, verde, morado y negro) y le pedí que escogiera su favorito. Vale, puede que no fuese tan sutil, ¡pero es que se lanzó derecho a por el naranja! ¡No lo pensó ni un segundo!

Aquello me dejó hecha polvo, pero seguí adelante con el plan. Tras una muy incómoda conversación con Seamus y Dean, conseguí que ambos se sentaran con Ron y Harry y comenzasen a hablar de las estrellas mágicas del momento para ver cuál estaba más buena. Propusieron a varias mujeres, a cada cual más guapa, y Harry… Harry escogió a la pelirroja. (A su favor tengo que decir que se comportó mejor que el hombre lobo en celo que es Ron).

Por último, lancé mi arma secreta: un par de pelirrojas explosivas de Ravenclaw a las que unté con mis últimos sickles para que flirtearan con Harry.

Y él las rechazó sin pestañear.

¿Lo bueno? He descubierto que Harry no tiene ningún problema.

¿Lo malo? Me he dado cuenta de que la loca soy yo.

P.D: si Harry llegase a enterarse de que he dudado de él ME MUERO.

* * *

_Querido diario:_

_Harry se ha sentado a mi lado en la biblioteca y me ha dicho que prefiere los ojos castaños a los verdes._

_Creo que lo sabe._

_Será más seguro quemarte._

_Lo siento._

_Ginny._


End file.
